


Let your hair down

by Delso



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute Aaron, Drunk Aaron, Jealous Aaron, M/M, Slightly drunk Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: It's Charity's 41st birthday party, and Aaron gets a bit drunk, much to Roberts pleasure.





	

Aaron and Robert had just entered the pub, it was surprisingly quiet seems as Charity was having her birthday party. 

They had had an amazing time in Manchester, which had calmed Aaron's anxiety of the belief that Robert was having an affair with Rebecca. 

They take a seat and order a drink. 

"Bit dead in here isn't it?" Robert asks 

"I've got an idea to liven this place up" Rebecca says with a cheeky grin.

"4 vodka shots please Bob" Rebecca says to Bob, ignoring the looks of dissaproval that she receives from Robert, Ross and Aaron.

"There you go love" Bob says as he places them in front of Rebecca. 

"Right dig in lads, we're going to make this night a good one" Rebecca says excitedly as she places one shot in front of all the boys, which gains a collective sigh from all of them. 

"On 3......1 2 3!" Rebecca chants 

They all take the shots, groaning at the taste that burns down their throats afterwards. 

"Right....another?" Ross asks, seemingly on board with the getting drunk idea. 

~~~~~~

5 shots and a couple pints later it's safe to say the group were well and truly enjoying themselves. 

They had moved their little party to a table in the corner of the pub. Aaron was draping over Robert, not caring that there were others around, which Robert was very pleased with. Although he guessed it was more to do with attempting to sit up straight rather than showing affection, but he'd take it. 

"You boys have got to get used to this if you're going to Vegas" Rebecca says hinting towards the state that Aaron was in.

"I'm so excited" Aaron said and giggled. 

"Mate you'll get eaten alive in vegas in that state" Ross says laughing at Aaron's behaviour.

"Bet all the lads will hit on ya" Ross says giggling along with Aaron.

"Erm I don't think so mister" Robert says while taking Aaron's face in his hands and kissing his nose. "Nobody will be touching my fiancé thank you very much" he says while attempting not to slur.

Aaron just grins at him and Robert feels his heart warm, it was nice seeing Aaron so care free and happy. Plus he was super adorable when drunk.

The group continue making jokes and exchanging stories until Chas and Charity emerge from the back with the stereo, blaring out some song. They were doing ridiculous dances, gaining the attention of all people in the pub.

Chas makes her way over to their table, drawing her attention to her son, who looks drunk so she takes her chance.

"Aaron you used to love this when you were little!" She yells.

Aaron pretends to be shocked and disagrees, but then turns to Robert and attempts a whisper (which fails terribly).

" I love this song really" he slurs, causing Ross Robert and Rebecca to bust out laughing at how cute Aaron was.

"Come on love dance with me!" Chas says holding her hands out towards Aaron. 

"Na na Mum no" Aaron says, trying to get her to drop it.

"Oh come on Aaron, I wanna see your moves" Ross says wagging his eyebrows.

"Oi none of that please, he's spoken for" Robert says as he wraps his arm round Aaron's waist.

"Come onnnnnnnn" Chas says, pinching Aaron's cheeks.

"Fiiinnnneeee" Aaron slurs, much to everyone's  
Surprise.

Aaron stumbles over to chas and grabs he hands and begins dancing with her and charity. 

"Go on babe!" Robert cheers loving Aaron's hidden talent as he wiggles his bum to the tune. 

Robert glances at Ross and Rebecca who were dying with laughter, he follows Ross's gaze which leads to Aaron's bum......what???

"Oi eyes up mate" Robert says to Ross who just looks embarrassed.

Robert gets up to dance with Aaron, but it just ends up with him holding Aaron around the waist stopping him from hurting himself.

After no time at all everyone's up and dancing and making a fool out of themselves, Charity was thinking that this had turned out to be one of the best birthday parties ever. 

After a while of dancing Aaron was stumbling more and more. Ross noticed this and thought he'd warn Robert.

"Oi Rob, you better get that little one out the back and to bed soon, looks like he's gunna pass out" Ross whispers in Roberts ear, letting out a little giggle. 

Aaron was currently dancing with Rebecca when he saw this and drunken jealously ran through him. 

He stumbled over to the two and folded his arms and pulled the angriest face he could muster while conepletely drunk. 

"Excuse me Ross, but this sexy man is my fiancé, so no touchy touchy" Aaron slurs earning many giggles from anyone.

Robert thought this was the cutest thing ever and he just felt love for this man in front of him surge through his veins. 

"Hey hey, I know that calm yourself kid" Ross jokes to Aaron.

Aaron seems to accept Ross's statement and continues dancing with Rebecca.

Robert whispers to chas that he's planning on taking Robert upstairs when he hears a crash and his heart drops and he no longer feels Aaron next to him. 

"Oops!" Rebbecca says glancing down at Aaron who was led face down, he had fallen and hit his head on the table.

This grabbed a few people's attention, Robert ran over immediately, assuming the worst.

"Hey....sweetheart?" Robert says as he turns Aaron over and receives a grumble from the man. Aaron's heads bleeding a bit and although Robert knows it's only a small bump, he can't help but worry about his fiancé. 

"You okay babe?" Robert asks carefully.

Aaron sits up and holds onto Robert, he gives him the biggest pout Roberts ever seen. He looked like a little child who had broke his favourite toy. 

"Hey Aaron mate! That was brilliant! Maybe you should be a stunt man!" Ross shouts at Arron.

Robert is about to glare at Ross and shout at him for making fun of his man, when he turns around and sees Aaron's face break into a cheeky grin. 

"I'm invincible!" Aaron chants excitedly.

Everyone lets out a relieved sigh, and Robert is for once thankful that Ross is here. 

"Yeah let's not test that theory Hun" Robert says as he helps Aaron up, not letting go of him, not risking Aaron having anymore accidents and causing anymore harm to himself. 

"Lets go to bed huh? Say goodnight to everyone" Robert says softly, talking to Aaron like a child. 

"Night" Aaron says happily, recovering multiple 'good nights' from everyone. 

"He's one to keep your hands on" Rebecca whispers to Robert who just smiles because he knows Aaron is one in a million. 

He guides Aaron into the back, not without Aaron bumping into the doorway letting out a slurred "shit" 

When they reach the stairs Aaron stops and turns to face Robert. 

"What? What's wrong?" Robert asks confused. 

"I don't wanna walk up the s-stairs" Aaron hiccups, as he holds his arms out ready to be lifted. 

"Ugh you're lucky I love you" Robert says trying to make out he isn't over the moon at Aaron's behaviour. 

He lifts Aaron and wraps his legs round his waist, and holds onto him tightly. 

"Right hold on, don't let go okay" Robert says to Aaron, who he's 99% sure isn't listening to a word he's saying. 

Once they reach their room Robert helps Aaron into his Pajamas and tucks him into bed, Aaron jibbering rubbish the whole time. But Robert listens to everything he says, replying whenever he can. 

Once Aaron's in bed Robert gets in after him and pulls him close. He looks down at Aaron and sees the cut on his head. 

"You sure your heads okay babe?" Robert asks, brushing a strand of hair out of Aaron's face. 

Aaron just screws up his face in confusision, and reaches a hand to his forehead to touch the cut before Robert can stop him.

"Oww!" Aaron yelps, and that pout makes another appearance that night. 

 

Robert pulls Aaron's hands away. 

"No no! Don't touch it sweet, it'll hurt" Robert says pulling Aaron closer to his chest. 

He kisses it better causing Aaron to peak up at him from his position on Robert chest. 

"I'm so luck-y" Aaron hiccups.

"What for?" Robert asks, confused.

"Cuz I h-have you" he says, continuing to hiccup.

"Aww babe, that's so sweet but I'm the lucky one" Robert chuckles at how sweet Aaron's being. 

"But you looked a-after me" Aaron drunkly explains.

"Aww Hun that's that I'm meant to do!" Robert giggles. 

"Now sleep because your heads going to be very sore tomorrow" Robert whispers as he kisses Aaron's head. 

"Love you rob" Aaron mumbles sleepily.

"Love you too Aaron" he whispers back.

As Aaron drifts to sleep Robert mentally reminds himself to thank Rebecca for her idea to get drunk because he saw a different side to Aaron tonight. One he loved, one where they were both careless and happy. Robert drifts to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
